Ten Years
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Kari thinks back ten years, to that night when her Hope left her forever...


__

I just read this too! I don't know where this came from, but I have one thing to say...sob...pass the tissues! It's a little corny…but just read!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Read the story and get ready for a good cry!

****

Ten Years...

She looked at his grave. This was her last day to visit. She would move soon, to Kyoto. She stared at the grave. It had been almost ten years, and still she could not forgive herself. Not a single day in ten years had she not missed him. Not one day since he...

A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the petal of one of the red roses in her hands. Ten years. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the roses. The sent to her back to a day, so long ago...

__

Flashback

Kari waited nervously on the foot bridge. T.K. was coming. She rocked back and forth, watching the river below her. "_Why am I so nervous?"_ she wondered.

Some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find a handsome boy of 19, fresh into his third year of college. He shook out his sandy blonde hair and looked into her eyes. His were like gentle pools, allowing her to slip into them. In his hands was a single red rose. "For you." he said, holding the rose out.

She took it, careful not to prick her finger on the sharp thorns. Smelling the flower, she allowed the rays of summer sun shine to flow into her body, giving her the romantic mood she wanted. She looked back into his beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you, T.K." she whispered.

He held out his hand. She slipped her hand into his. The moon shone down on the happy couple as they walked off towards the boardwalk. Tonight was going to be perfect. She was sure.

__

Ten years...

She removed from her pocket a small book. She opened it. Inside was a pressed red rose, withered and old, but it still gave out a small hint of that wonderful, sweet sent.

She sighed and replaced the book. She looked once more at the grave stone.

__

Takaru Takishai

Forever missed

1991-2009

__

Forever missed. Those words rang through her head. Ten years. She just stood there, looking at the grave, the roses still clutched in her hand. Ten years.

Fingering the ring around her finger, she thought again of that night, ten years ago...

__

Flashback

Dinner was over. T.K. led Kari to the park. They sat on the bench together, watching the moon and the stars. Together. It was so perfect.

Kari rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder. They sat there, as the moon poured her silver light on them like liquid silver. He suddenly sat up. "T.K.?" Kari asked, "What's wrong?"

She could see his smile in the silver moon light. His eyes twinkled happily. "Nothing's wrong, Kari." he said, "I just wanted...to give you this."

He removed something from his pocket and set it in her hands. A tiny box, with a hinged side, covered in red velvet. She opened in carefully and gasped with happiness.

Inside was a delicate ring, made from the purest of silver. And on it, the a beautiful, blue-white diamond. "Does this mean what I think it means, Takaru?" she gasped.

He nodded. "If you accept it, you'll make me the happiest man in town." he said, "I…I know I really don't make much money…and my apartment's pretty small, but…Kari, please…would you consider…will you marry me?"

Her eyes shone happily as she slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "Oh T.K.." she sighed. "I do…"

__

Ten Years....

She looked sadly at the ring. Ten years. She hadn't once taken it off. Not for ten years.

She reached slowly into her pocket. Slowly, very slowly, she removed a faded color photograph. It was a 12 year old girl with brown hair, and the 12 year old boy, his sandy blonde hair sticking up slightly under a floppy white hat, a New York street in the background.

Tears filled her eyes as she gingerly touched his face. Ten years. Since...

__

Flashback

They walked happily down the dark street. The moon shone on them as T.K. had his arm around Kari. They were so happy. But their happiness wouldn't last.

A man suddenly reached out from the shadows and grabbed Kari's purse. "Hey!" she cried, trying to pull it back.

"Gimme your money lady." the man growled. "Or I'll have to get messy."

He pulled out a long knife, the blade glistening in the sliver moon light. "Leave her alone!" T.K. warned, pulling the girl away from him and standing between her and their attacker.

The man growled. "Don't mess with me, boy." he hissed. "You'll regret it!"

He lunged forward with the knife. T.K. pushed Kari out of the way and she fell against the sidewalk. For a moment she feared the blade had sliced his chest, but was relieved to see that it was only his shirt that had been torn. 

The mugger lunged at them again, but T.K. was ready. He kicked the man's hand, causing him to drop the knife. He was tackled and they became locked in combat, rolling around the ground. For some reason, Kari was rooted to the spot, neither running nor calling for help, only able to watch in horror.

T.K. suddenly flew through the air, crashing into a wall. He tried to stand up, but instead her slumped back to the ground. The robber reached out and took up his knife, raising it above T.K.'s head. "You shouldn't have interfered, pretty boy." he growled.

Kari suddenly found her voice again. "Help! Help! Somebody! Help us! Help!"

The man growled at her. "It's too late ter save yer little boyfriend, doll face."

With that, he brought the knife down.

__

Ten Years....

Kari, now 29, dropped to roses and fell to her knees. She sobbed and cried and hugged the stone that was a monument to her beloved. "Why?" she sobbed, "Why? Why did you do it T.K.? Why did you save me, then leave me here alone? Why? WHY? Why did you have to die? Why?"

She sobbed and cried, clutching her picture to her chest. "Ten years, T.K." she cried, "Ten years since you died! I've never forgotten you. You were there for me, you always will be, T.K.! I have to leave soon, but I'll come back someday! I promise!"

She stayed there, sobbing, for several minutes. Then, she got up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and set the bouquet back down. She looked with teary eyes at the picture of the handsome young man she so loved.

And then she turned and left for the last time.


End file.
